miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Story in the Monster Arena
A monster tournament has started, featuring all the monsters from the regular game and some newcomers. Now when the monsters enter, they will do their best... Bosses will have a random Mii's face. As more types of monsters are defeated, they can now be freely played with if they're locked. Here's all the modes to find in the story so far. Stages in Greenhorne Part 1 Basically, things have to start out with the weak. Let's head out! Stages in Greenhorne Part 2 Things get tougher...but we've already got our tougher monsters! Stages in Greenhorne Final Part Onward to the Nightmare Tower, completing the first round! Stages in Neksdor Part 1 A new round advances into more modes... Stages in Neksdor Part 2 Things are heating up...literally! Stages in Fey Part 1 Round 3 begins in a magical place...though we can't seem to word it. There will be random encounters here... Stages in Fey Part 2 A brand new gold helmet has just made its way - how come there's still random encounters? Stages in Fey Final Part Now there's balloons around! And some sneaky bosses willing to challenge you and its cohorts to some games... Stages in Karkaton Part 1 As three rounds have been finished and the finale is here, a certain intruder keeps watch... Stages in Karkaton Part 2 Onto the volcano! Stages in Karkaton Part 3 Our intruder resides in this castle...Onward, team! Stages in Karkaton Final Part The intruder is...the Dark Lord?! He's got a surprise for these funhavers...But if it's the final round, why would he do such a thing? "Look at these rodents...Enjoying their games as they pass by. And terrorizing my servants was not another thing I accepted. Once they get here, it's a battle of the old and new times!" After his defeat...wait a minute, is that the Dark Curse?! Looks like it decided to throw a certain cane to the beast and upgrade him to the...Darker Lord! The tournament has been pushed to a few extra rounds (until someone stops the Darker Lord). Travelers' Hub quests Even when participating, monsters cannot deny quests from other travelers. Normally, they'd be shocked, but then they remember their matches from the tournament, easily forgiving them. The quests then go as normal. Stages in Powdered Peaks Quest A Cleric is worried about the Abominable Snowman who's wrecking the Powdered Peaks...Time to head off and set off that brute! Stages in Peculia Quest A Chef is willing to try out a burger in Peculia. This...burger looks suspicious, though... Stages in Nimbus Quest A Mage is looking for their friend which seems to have been taken by a monster. Let's go! Once the Mage's friend is rescued, they appear to have saw a tall tower that's...well, dark. Maybe this is the Darker Lord's residence! The tournament takes to the Sky Scraper...if only the team had the four Jewels. These next quests will be played in any order. Stages in Ghontu Cave Quest A Thief is pondering about their friend...They appear to have been swooped by an ice being. This one's for the crew! A jewel is in the team's hands! Stages in Eerie Road Quest A Cat is worried about their dog Toby, who ran off with some jewel. Come on, team! And that's a jewel for the team! Underground Digging One of the many travelers states that they saw a jewel in the Underground Labyrinth. Wonder where it's hidden? No fights, but the spot to find the jewel is random. Stages in Sterile Plant Quest A Scientist recalls a jewel being in the Sterile Plant. Wonder where it went off... Stages in Sky Scraper Section 1 After gathering all four jewels, the tournament can now proceed into (nearing) the semifinals! Stages in Sky Scraper Section 2 Stages in Sky Scraper Section 3 Stages in Sky Scraper Section 4 Stages in Otherworld The semifinals are upon us...and the road to the Darker Lord is up ahead! Final Battle The winners of the semifinals are about to face...a power not seen before...Did the Darker Lord just grow in strength?! Anyway, let's end this! After all the work done, the tournament is complete...But there's still some more places to explore! Let's check them out...Category:Miitopia: Monster Arena